Float Up From Dream
by DaniWinchesterG1rl
Summary: Dean sufre un accidente, que lo deja en coma, y Sam se culpa de ello, pero algo extraño pasa... WINCEST! Inspirado en 2x01 "In my time of Dying"
1. In my time of dying

Float Up from Dream … CHAPTER 1

Sam salió corriendo detrás del equipo de doctores que se llevaba a Dean inconsciente en una camilla, ya llena de la sangre de este. Llego hasta el final del pasillo y apunto estuvo de entrar en la zona restringida, pero, evidentemente, se lo impidieron, así que retrocedió, y se dijo a si mismo que debía calmarse. Se acababan de llevar a Dean al quirófano. Esta ultima cacería se torció mucho, hasta llegar al punto de que su hermano salió de esa casa en ese estado. Sam no había sufrido muchos golpes solo lo de siempre cuatro cortes, pero su estado físico ahora le importaba una mierda, ahora tenia el psicológico destrozado, pensando en como leches a podido pasar todo eso, desde que entraron en esa casa, su mala suerte fue aumentando, y mira como ha acabado la cosa, con una maratón al hospital mas cercano. Ese fantasma era jodiamente cansino, no se lo podían quitar de encima ni con agua hirviendo! Le disparaban con balas de sal, y a los 3 segundos siguientes ya lo tenias detrás de ti. Unas fotografías era lo que le mantenía atado en este mundo, pero antes de salir corriendo, Sam se encargo personalmente de que llegara al infierno. En realidad, desde que vio la casucha esa, el tenia ganas de coger el mechero y pegarle fuego a todo y a tomar por saco, pero al parecer se quedo con las ganas, aunque estaba 100% seguro de que Dean quería hacer lo mismo. Al recordar la cara que puso Dean al salir del impala, y ver el estado en el que estaba la casa, Sam echo a reír. Pero la risa paro al ver que su mano se humedecía con pequeñas gotas, estaba llorando, no se dio cuenta de cuando empezó, quizás cuando recordó a su hermano, o quizás ya había llegado así …

Se hecho a llorar incontrolablemente, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, solo sabe que no podía parar, se dijo a si mismo que no debía llorar, que debía ser fuerte, por él, por Dean. Pero las lagrimas no cesaban, su mente decía una cosa, pero su corazón sentía otra, y así estuvo, discutiendo en que debía y no debía hacer. Poco después paro de llorar, fue al baño y se lavo la cara, si su hermano le veía en este estado se echaría a reír diciéndole que es una nena. Salio del baño y fue a sentarse en la sala de espera, no podía parar de pensar en como puede estar su hermano, deseaba con cuerpo y alma que estuviera bien, Dean tiene una salud de hierro, y pocas veces se pone malo, la verdad es que le ha visto mas veces herido que no con un resfriado. Sam cerro los ojos para controlarse, al escucharse decir eso, se le partió el alma, odiaba ver a su hermano en ese estado, pero el siempre salía de rositas y Dean se llevaba todos los palos, ojala no tuviera que verlo así otra vez, le quería mucho, era la unica persona en quien confiaba y él siempre estaba ahí para curarlo cuando hacia falta.

-Dean …


	2. Don't lose hope

_Bueno primero de todo, deciros que esta es mi primera historia así que porfis sed bues conmigo __xD muchissimos besacos y muchas gracias por leer mi cutre story xD__ OS QUIERO! _

**-Familiares de Dean Smith?- hablo el doctor. Sam se levanto rapidamente y se**

**acerco a él con cara de perocupación. - Aquí- dijo suavemente, mas para si, que **

**no para el doctor -¿Cómo esta mi hermano? - pregunto rapidamente. - Sr Smith, **

**su hermano ha sufrido sofocamientos y asfixia, lo que le ha provocado Hipoxia **

**cerebral, y dejado en estado de coma **

**-¿Qué? ¿Có-?**

**- Vera … las células del cerebro son extremadamente sensibles a la falta de **

**oxígeno, algunas de estas células comienzan a morir justo antes de los cinco **

**minutos después de interrumpirse el suministro de oxígeno. Como resultado, la **

**hipoxia cerebral puede matar o causar daño cerebral grave rápidamente, **

**En los casos leves, la hipoxia causa sólo distracción, trastorno en el juicio y **

**movimientos descoordinados; mientras que en los casos graves, se produce un **

**estado de coma, con supresión de los reflejos del tronco encefálico, incluyendo la **

**respuesta a la luz y el reflejo de la respiración. Únicamente se mantienen la función cardiaca y la presión arterial y, en caso de persistir, es inevitable que se presente muerte cerebral. - el medico paro un segundo al ver los ojos de Sam, y **

**después continuo-Si la falta de oxígeno al cerebro está limitada a un período de **

**tiempo muy breve, el coma puede ser reversible con niveles variables de retorno **

**a la función, dependiendo de la magnitud de la lesión. Usted ha hecho muy bien de **

**venir corriendo hacia aquí, si llega a tardar un poco mas, a su hermano le habrían quedado secuelas . Pero para eso, ha de salir del coma, y eso si que no lo podemos **

**controlar, lo siento.-El medico callo un segundo, y Sam intento que la información **

**le llegara bien al cerebro, por que se había quedado a cuadros**

**- Pero no se rinda- **

**El medico saco a Sam de su trance - No pierda esperanza, su hermano **

**se puede recuperar. Está demostrado que los pacientes en coma aunque no **

**reacciones a los estímulos si escuchan lo que se les dice. Ya sé que suena como **

**hablar con un muro, pero siempre recomiendo a los familiares que mantengan **

**contacto con los pacientes. Una paciente en coma por Accidente Cerebro **

**Vascular abrió los ojos y dijo mi nombre para luego seguir en coma. Toqué su **

**mano, y dije mi nombre. Para asombro de su hermana y del personal de la Unidad **

**de Cuidado Intensivo, la paciente abrió los ojos y me habló. Luego de hacer un **

**breve comentario volvió al coma.- Siguió comentando el medico- y lo sé por **

**experiencia personal, como ve. Le tiene que transmitir fuerza- Acabo el medico- Disculpe, pero yo ahora he de ir a atender a otro paciente, la enfermera vendrá ahora y le curara las heridas, después, podrá ver a su hermano.- Sam asintió- Bien, vendré mas tarde para ver el estado de su hermano.**

**-Gracias doctor- Dijo Sam suavemente**

**- Estoy aquí para esto- le dio una calida sonrisa, y se fue, dejando a Sam con la enfermera**

_**Bueno, y hasta aquí otro caaaapituuloooo! XD **_

_**Se aceptan tiros, amenazazas de muerte por no subir capítulos, florecidas, bombas, tomatazos. Y también un poquito de amor para una nueva autora de wincest! Dios que faltucha de amor estoy…. XD **_


End file.
